


A Quiet Evening

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some evenings, cuddles trump role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thady/gifts).



> Written on 25 March 2012 in response to [thady](http://thady.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Luna: fairy tales, cuddles_.

"Our first time, you played Bashful," Luna murmured, into Harry's hair.

He grunted.

"No, you weren't Grumpy until after the move."

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry murmured, turning to look up at her. "Next morning, I was Sleepy."

Luna smiled. "Yes, and then Sneezy after we opened up my old book cartons."

"Oh," Harry replied, blushing, "and later that night, _you_ played Doc."

"That's right—those Doxies were unexpected, weren't they? 

"After the wine Seamus brought for our house-warming, I think I was Dopey, wasn't I?"

"That was fun," Luna said, tightening her embrace, but I like you best when you're Happy."


End file.
